1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which manages document files.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a document management system which manages document files, document processing such as creation, editing, deletion, and addition of search/additional information which enables a user to easily find out a desired document file is conventionally performed. With the above processing, the document management system can effectively manage the document files.
On the other hand, there is a job management system which converts a document file, which instructs to perform printing or transmitting via facsimile, into a format which can be interpreted by an image forming apparatus and displays job data, to which information about a paper size or a number of copies is added, in a form of a list, in the processing for printing or facsimile transmission of a document file.
For example, in a job management system discussed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-249327, a present state (in printing or in error) and a location of a source file where the job data is generated are displayed as additional information of the job data.
However, in the conventional document management system, when, for example, a facsimile transmission is performed, a user cannot see a completion result of facsimile transmission on the document management system.
Accordingly, when the facsimile transmission is not completed by an error, the user cannot notice occurrence of the error.
Consequently, in order to check the occurrence of the error, the user needs to refer to the job management system to confirm a result of the facsimile transmission.
However, in the job management system, when processing to edit the document file or to change a destination is required, the user needs to specify a location of the source file based on the job data about which the error occurred. Since the user needs to perform processing via the document management system on the source file of the job data about which the error occurred, such processing requires a complicated operation.